A flexible screen is a display screen adopting a flexible material and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) technology, and has characteristics such as flexibility compared to Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). For example, the flexible screen may be designed as a curved screen, a foldable display screen, a stretchable display screen, and the like. Moreover, since the flexible screen has characteristics such as flexibility, flexible screens with different bending radii have received great attention from the majority of merchants and consumers.
At present, when the flexible screens with different bending radii are displayed, each of the flexible screens is often fixed on a display box, and the flexible screens with different bending radii require different display boxes, which causes the problem of high cost of the flexible screens in displaying.